Una Luz en Navidad
by paogranger
Summary: Cualquier persona en su sano juicio evitaría salir en medio de  una de las mayores tormentas de nieve de la historia... pero no Hermione si se trata de encontrar a Harry. 100 HHr Delusional


Bueno, ya sé que el título no queda mucho con estas fechas ya que estamos a medio año y como que falta mucho para Navidad. Bueno, les digo rápido la historia del fic, lo escribí en el Diciembre pasado como un regalo navideño para una amiga muy querida, conocida por estos

rumbos como Syzygy Galaxia, Miriam o nana

Es el primer fic HHr que escribí y sufrí bastante al empezar justo con un lemon, pero les juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, y bueno, ya ustedes me diran que les pareció. Me decidí a subirlo porque bueno, después del libro 7 me pareció que se lo debía a esta linda parejita, ya que me siento mas Delusional que nunca, y bueno, ahí les va.

Una luz en Navidad

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio evitaría salir en medio de una de las mayores tormentas de nieve de la historia, y más aún, si se cuenta con la posibilidad de estar rodeado por personas a quienes consideras tu familia y disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, especialmente si dicha cena es preparada por Molly Weasley y además, es Navidad. Pensamientos de este tipo iban y venían de la mente de Hermione Granger mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la enorme capa de nieve que cubría el camino que conducía al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Cualquier bruja respetable, se decía, habría sido capaz de aparecerse directamente dentro de una enorme mansión a la que ella misma le había instalado todos los hechizos de protección necesarios para garantizar la seguridad de su mejor amigo; y cualquier bruja con un gramo de inteligencia se habría dado cuenta de que con el viento provocado por la tormenta, las coordenadas de aparición se verían seriamente afectadas.

Y a final de cuentas, si ella hubiera prestado atención a la inquietud que había sentido durante todo el día por la actitud de Harry, probablemente ambos se encontrarían juntos, (o al menos todo lo juntos que se podría estar en una habitación inundada de Weasleys), secos e indudablemente de un mejor humor del que ella tenía en ese momento.

Si tan solo Ron hubiera tenido el valor de decirle el comentario que había desatado la incomodidad de Harry, habría sido capaz de hablar con él y solucionar todo a tiempo; e incluso, todo podría haber salido mejor si al menos el irresponsable de dicho mejor amigo se hubiera preocupado por seguir las órdenes de su madre y hubiera comprado el polvo flu que necesitaban; aún no podía creer que cosas tan simples como una tormenta, Ron, un simple comentario, el viento, Ron, la falta de polvos flú y Ron, fueran las causantes de que ella estuviera helada hasta los huesos intentando inventar una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para justificar su presencia ante Harry luego de que este dejara claro que no deseaba compañía.

_Flashback_

_Hermione no dejaba de dar vueltas al pie de la escalera esperando la aparición de Harry y Ron; hacía media hora que el pelirrojo había subido en busca de Harry argumentando que no tardarían, y la castaña empezaba a sospechar que ambos se encontrarían enfrascados en una discusión de quidditch; después de que Ginny apareciera por el marco de la cocina y le dirigiera lo que parecía ser la centésima mirada de cruel diversión, decidió subir y bajar a sus amigos a punta de hechizos si era necesario._

_Pero grande fue su sorpresa al observar, por medio de la puerta entreabierta de la habitación a un Ron pensativo, que sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño trozo de pergamino; la puerta emitió un leve sonido al ser abierta completamente y Ron detuvo unos segundos su mirada en el rostro desconcertado de Hermione al percatarse de la ausencia de Harry para luego apartarla en un movimiento altamente incriminatorio._

_-¿Ron?- preguntó en un tono que dejaba en claro que no saldría de ahí hasta que ella obtuviera una explicación satisfactoria._

_El pelirrojo se removió incómodo y extendió hacia Hermione el trozo de pergamino que sujetaba entre sus manos; su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y fue necesario que liberara la respiración que había estado conteniendo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el papel en el que no le fue difícil identificar la torcida caligrafía de Harry._

_Necesito estar solo._

_Estaré bien, no se preocupen por mí._

_Harry_

_Hermione suspiró y le llevó un momento recuperar su capacidad para hablar puesto que un inesperado nudo de lágrimas había obstruido su garganta, cuando al fin se consideró capaz de enfrentar a Ron, descubrió que este la había estado observando con la misma expresión culpable que en tantas ocasiones le había dirigido._

_-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó con el tono más natural de voz que pudo lograr._

_Ron se levantó y dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su cuarto antes de comenzar a hablar, o mejor dicho, murmurar mientras su mirada se clavaba en el piso._

_-Bueno, Hermione, yo… tal vez dije algo acerca de que a pesar de todo iba a extrañar mucho pelear con Percy, tú sabes…- dijo sin apartar sus ojos del piso y diciendo una cantidad de cosas que Hermione no alcanzó a identificar._

_Hermione esperó, puesto que sabía que aunque intentará ocultarlo, extrañaba a su hermano mayor, quién había muerto en la batalla final siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry para proteger a su familia._

_-… además Fred y George aun no se recuperan del todo de los ataques y…-._

_Hermione mordió su labio inferior siendo consciente de lo que había impulsado a Harry a abandonar La Madriguera, aún se sentía responsable por todas las muertes y todas las secuelas que la guerra había traído; muchos habían dado su vida por él, sacrificándose para que él pudiera seguir su camino y derrotar a Voldemort, sin embargo, sentía que había algo mas que Ron se negaba a decir._

_-¿Él te dijo algo?- preguntó amablemente, -¿o quizá tú agregaste algo después?-._

_Las orejas de Ron adquirieron un profundo color rojo y el silencio reinó en la habitación._

_-¿Ron?- insistió, perdiendo un poco el tono amable que había utilizado anteriormente._

_-Yo… dije que mamá intentaba mostrarse alegre pero que sabía que no era así y que… Ginny parecía esperar algo…entre ellos- dijo levantando la mirada revelando ante Hermione que el resto de su rostro se encontraba tan rojo como sus orejas._

_Hermione lo miró severamente intentando controlar los deseos que sintió en ese momento de hechizarlo por su indiscreción. Ambos habían notado lo retraído que se había vuelto Harry respecto a sus sentimientos, ni siquiera ella, que siempre había sido capaz de ver a través de sus ojos verdes era capaz de descifrar en su totalidad la magnitud de lo que ahora podía leer en ellos. Y para su desgracia, también resultaba evidente que Ginny esperaba reanudar su relación ahora que la causa de su ruptura había desaparecido. Sin embargo, en las dos ocasiones en las que Ron había sacado el tema frente a Harry luego de que este derrotara a Voldemort, todo lo que había obtenido en respuesta había sido un encogimiento de hombros o un seco: No quiero hablar de eso._

_Muy a su pesar Hermione tenía que admitir que mientras Harry no hablara con Ginny, esta seguiría persiguiéndolo; y mientras esto no sucediera, ella misma se permitiría tener esperanzas de que tal vez Harry ya no quisiera nada con Ginny._

_-¿Dijo algo?- preguntó regresando su atención hacia Ron, a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta._

_-Nada… simplemente siguió puliendo el palo de su escoba como si yo no hubiera hablado-._

_Hermione volvió a morderse el labio inferior mientras pensaba en sus posibilidades, estaba segura del lugar al que Harry debía haberse dirigido así como de su necesidad de estar solo y poner en claro su vida; luego de su victoria era claramente acosado por la prensa o cualquier mago o bruja que se encontrara en el camino, los equipos de quidditch peleaban por él, y Harry sólo era capaz de encontrar paz en el tiempo que pasaba en su escoba o junto a ella y Ron, a pesar de que en pocas ocasiones se comportaba como el Harry de siempre. Sin embargo, Harry no podía estar solo en Navidad, especialmente con ese sentimiento de culpa que había vuelto a despertar en él; además temía por su salud y por el hecho de que con cada día que pasaba, parecía distanciarse mas de todos, de ella…_

_Fin Flashback_

Así fue como Hermione había tomado la decisión de ir tras Harry y llevarlo de regreso hasta La Madriguera, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera inventaría una excusa, quizá si Harry se enojaba lo suficiente podría lograr que soltara todo lo que había guardado dentro de sí aunque fuera gritando a todo pulmón tal como había hecho en su quinto curso.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Hermione alcanzó la puerta que no tardó en abrir utilizando su varita. Cuidándose de no hacer ruido, Hermione entró y avanzó a través del oscuro vestíbulo para luego producir algo de luz con su varita antes de comenzar a subir uno a uno los peldaños de la vieja escalera.

Una vez que llegó al piso superior, Hermione se detuvo un momento tratando de decidir el lugar hacia el que debía dirigirse, luego de un momento de duda, dirigió sus pasos hacia el viejo cuarto en el solía descansar Buckbeak.

La puerta estaba cerrada y la falta de luz obligó a Hermione a detenerse y reconsiderar sus opciones; luego de no encontrar un motivo para detenerse soltó un profundo suspiro para después posar su mano sobre la manija de la puerta y comenzar a abrirla muy lentamente. Debido a la falta de uso, Hermione no pudo evitar que la puerta rechinara sonoramente con cada centímetro que se desplazaba, por lo que, habiendo causado el ruido suficiente para alertar a Harry de su presencia la abrió lo necesario como para poder entrar. Llevó un poco de tiempo adaptarse a la oscuridad, puesto que al no desear perturbar demasiado la tranquilidad de Harry había optado por apagar la luz que emergía de su varita; le tomó solo unos segundos darse cuenta de que Harry estaba sentado observándola fijamente, le habría gustado ver su expresión, sin embargo, a causa de la distancia que los separaba, la escasa luz que se filtraba por la única ventana de la habitación no era suficiente para apreciar lo que deseaba.

Conforme reducía la distancia que los separaba el latido de su corazón parecía incrementarse debido al nerviosismo que comenzaba a inundarla ante el silencio que se extendía por la habitación; sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al acercarse lo suficiente como para ver que Harry le sonreía.

-Tardaste mucho- dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tardé mucho?- preguntó desconcertada mientras comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo.

-Siempre vienes por mí…siempre- dijo apartando la mirada y colocando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas.

Percibiendo el dolor y algo que no pudo identificar en las palabras que Harry acababa de pronunciar, Hermione no dudo en cubrir la distancia que aún los separaba para luego arrodillarse a su lado.

-¿Harry?- preguntó suavemente mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿Porqué, Hermione?... ¿porqué siempre estás conmigo? ¿Por qué crees en mí? ¿Porqué siempre sabes lo que necesito?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras durante unos momentos antes de responderle –Porqué eres mi amigo, Harry- dijo con un tono que daba a entender que aquello resultaba obvio.

-Ron también es mi amigo… y él no está aquí- dijo volteándola a ver.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no abrazarlo en el momento en el que vio lo frágil que parecía y lo brillantes que lucían sus ojos indicando la presencia de lágrimas que Harry se negaba a dejar salir.

-Bueno, Ron no podía dejar sola a su familia en Navidad, ¿no es cierto? Jamás se arriesgaría a perderse todo lo que la señora Weasley está cocinando- dijo intentando sonreír.

-Tú no has estado con tu familia en años Hermione… y es mi culpa- dijo apartando nuevamente su mirada.

-Es porque yo lo decidí así, Harry, y es natural que Ron desee pasar un tiempo con su familia-.

-Tú también deseas estar con la tuya-.

-Bueno, sí pero…-.

-Y aún así estás conmigo… como siempre-.

-Harry-.

Al ver que este continuaba negándose a mirarla, llevó una de sus manos, cubierta por un guante totalmente empapado a su rostro causando un sobresalto inmediato por parte de Harry.

-¡¡Hermione!!- dijo alarmado, -estás helada-.

Y, antes de darle el tiempo suficiente para responder, Harry se apresuró a sujetarle los brazos para luego quitarle cada uno de los guantes que cubrían sus manos, esto le sirvió para darse cuenta de que su abrigo se encontraba en las mismas condiciones y no dudo en hacer que este tuviera el mismo destino que los guantes que había arrojado descuidadamente a un rincón de la habitación.

Harry se inclinó, obligando a Hermione a que extendiera las piernas hacia él de modo que pudiera quitarle las botas ya que, suponía, habían dejado pasar algo de humedad hacia los pies de Hermione.

Viendo a Harry demasiado enfrascado en su tarea de desvestirla sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione pensó que había llegado el momento de interrumpirlo y regresar su atención hacia lo que sucedía.

-¿Harry?-.

Este hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza indicándole que la escuchaba al tiempo que comenzaba a deshacerse de sus calcetines.

-¿Cómo sabías que vendría? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo si ni siquiera dijiste a donde ibas?- preguntó rápidamente para luego respirar aliviada al ver que Harry se detenía y dirigía sus ojos a ella.

-Sentí… que tu sabrías en dónde estaba- dijo acercándose mientras Hermione recogía las piernas y comenzaba a morder su labio inferior.

-Siempre lo haces- continuó, -siempre estás conmigo aún cuando los demás me dejan solo, me escuchas cuando los demás no lo hacen… crees en mí-.

-Muchas personas lo hacen Harry, yo no soy la única que…-.

-Sí, sí lo eres- la interrumpió bruscamente, -y yo jamás me había dado cuenta- dijo alejando la mirada avergonzado.

-Harry- lo llamó, colocando sus manos sobre las de él.

El ojiverde dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, preguntándose cuantas veces habían estado así sin que él notara lo suaves que se sentían sus manos entre las suyas, reconociendo ese ligero apretón que le indicaba que Hermione estaba preocupada por él. Volvió a levantar su mirada y captó como el cabello de Hermione se encontraba húmedo y como pequeños fragmentos de nieve se encontraban ahí; aquella imagen, le recordó como años atrás en esa misma habitación, Hermione había acudido en su rescate justo como había hecho ahora, dirigiéndole esa misma mirada y transmitiéndole toda la paz y seguridad que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

-La última vez, ¿había una tormenta como esta?- preguntó, recibiendo a cambio una mirada confundida de por parte de Hermione.

-La última vez que estuvimos en esta habitación- dijo, -aunque me temo que falta Buckbeak para que estemos completos-.

-Querrás decir Witherwings-.

-No, Buckbeak, siempre lo ha sido y para mí siempre lo será- dijo con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Hermione le sonriera a su vez.

-Ese día apenas había comenzado a nevar y entré tan rápido que no me fije en como estaban los alrededores-.

-Podrías haber enfermado, podrías enfermarte ahora y sería mi culpa- dijo mientras dirigía su mano hacia su cabello y muy gentilmente retiraba los rastros de nieve que lograba encontrar.

-No me enfermo fácilmente- dijo con una nota de orgullo y diversión en la voz, pero su preocupación regresó al notar la manera en que Harry la miraba.

-Podrías haber muerto por mi culpa- dijo apretando los dientes haciendo un esfuerzo por evitar las lágrimas y a la vez por deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta; dejo descansar su mano en el hombro de Hermione para darse cuenta inmediatamente de que este tenía algo de humedad.

-Harry, yo no…- intentó decir, antes de verse interrumpida.

-Tengo que quitarte esto- dijo con voz estrangulada obligándola a levantar los brazos para quitarle el suéter.

Hermione pudo sentir lo cerca que estaba Harry y no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera todo su cuerpo mientras este retiraba la prenda, casi al instante notó como él se movía tras ella y algo cálido era colocado sobre su espalda para luego sentir como sus brazos la rodeaban arrastrándola hasta colocar la cabeza contra su pecho.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó, colocando su barbilla sobre su cabello mientras comenzaba a frotar su brazo y su espalda en un intento de darle un poco de calor luego de percibir que se encontraba temblando.

-Un poco- confesó, sabiendo que Harry se extrañaría si contestaba negativamente a su pregunta cuando era conciente del temblor que había invadido su cuerpo en el momento en que Harry la había abrazado.

Luego de permanecer un rato en silencio, Hermione liberó una de sus manos del fuerte agarre de Harry para colocarla suavemente sobre su brazo izquierdo, sorprendiéndose al notar lo cálido que se encontraba a pesar de haberle cedido su chamarra y de no llevar puesta mas que una delgada playera.

-Te enfermarás sino te pones algo- dijo haciendo uso de su común tono mandón logrando hacer que Harry riera suavemente.

-Estoy acostumbrado, no me enfermaré-.

-No puedes estar seguro de ello, la habitación es fría y tu cuerpo se había mantenido cálido gracias a la chamarra que ahora tengo sobre mis hombros, pronto te enfriarás y eso puede causar una enfermedad-.

-Cuando era pequeño y vivía con mis tíos, solo tenía una cobija delgada en invierno, tenía frío y Dudley me mostraba los gruesos abrigos que él usaba- dijo mientras apretaba aún más su abrazo sobre Hermione.

Llegó el turno de Hermione de sentir un nudo en la garganta, al imaginar a un pequeño Harry temblando de frío sin nadie que pudiera abrazarlo de la manera en la que ahora él lo hacía con ella.

-No es justo todo lo que te hicieron- dijo escondiendo su rostro contra su pecho para ocultar sus lágrimas y colocando la palma de su mano sobre su corazón.

-No es justo que casi mueras por mi culpa- dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cabello. Hermione intentó levantarse ante estas palabras mas Harry no se lo permitió.

-Me asustaste… no podía respirar- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-No podía permitir que te pasara algo- respondió aferrando su playera entre su mano.

-No podría vivir si a ti te pasara algo Hermione- dijo, tomando su barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo, su corazón dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba llorando y casi dejó de respirar al mirar a sus ojos y comprender en ese instante lo que tanto la había confundido durante los días pasados.

Muy lentamente, Harry comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella acariciando su barbilla gentilmente con el pulgar, ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Harry terminara de cubrir la distancia que los separaba y capturara sus labios entre los suyos. La mano de Harry cubrió su mejilla mientras la otra aun descansaba en su espalda, Hermione, por su parte, llevó su mano derecha desde el corazón de Harry hasta su cuello en un intento de atraerlo más hacia ella.

Harry no tardó en pedirle a Hermione el acceso hacia su boca, y cuando el permiso fue concedido, comenzó a realizar una lenta exploración valiéndose de su lengua, Hermione se mostró tímida en un principio incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tardó en responder con la misma intensidad que Harry demostraba.

Cuando el aire se hizo indispensable para ambos, se separaron apenas unos centímetros y Hermione no tardó en limpiar las lágrimas que aun cubrían la cara de Harry mediante suaves caricias realizadas con su mano, Harry se movió un poco para interceptar el recorrido de su mano y depositar un suave beso en la palma, ambos se sonrieron y luego de utilizar su pulgar para trazar el contorno de los labios de Hermione, Harry volvió a inclinarse para besar el recorrido de un par de lágrimas fugitivas que habían logrado escapar de los ojos de ella.

Harry volvió a capturar sus labios mostrándose más apasionado que la primera vez pero sin dejar de ser gentil, y, muy cuidadosamente, comenzó a recostarla sobre el suelo sin permitir que la chamarra abandonara sus hombros, de forma tal que no entrara en contacto con el frío del suelo. Hermione suspiró en medio del beso y rodeo el cuello de Harry con ambos brazos, comenzando a jugar con su cabello mientras él se tendía a su lado sin dejar de besarla.

Debido a que estaba utilizando una de sus manos para apoyarse y no aplastar del todo a Hermione, únicamente podía contar con la otra para explorar su cuerpo, por lo que un poco vacilante la colocó sobre su costado empezando a acariciarla suavemente sobre su blusa; abandonó sus labios y comenzó a bajar teniendo como objetivo su cuello, lugar en donde pareció encajar perfectamente y donde no dudo en comenzar a esparcir besos. Hermione rió suavemente y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de Harry sobre su cuello, intentó moverse para indicarle que quería besarlo de nuevo pero este únicamente consiguió una posición más cómoda para seguir con su tarea.

Lentamente, comenzó a introducir su mano debajo de la blusa, entrando en contacto con su suave piel, el cuerpo de ella sufrió un escalofrío ante el contraste de la mano cálida de Harry contra la fría piel de ella; sin embargo, pronto comenzó a sentir como una onda de calor surgía en el centro de su cuerpo. Harry regresó a sus labios y Hermione comenzó a acariciar su espalda al sentir como la mano de Harry subía cada vez mas, deteniéndose en el momento en que alcanzó el borde de su sujetador para luego trazar el borde con su pulgar.

Reuniendo el valor necesario, Hermione comenzó a deslizar sus manos en busca del borde de la playera de Harry, una vez que lo alcanzó, tiró de él rozando algo de la piel de Harry en el trayecto hacia arriba; dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, Harry se reincorporó llevándola consigo, de modo tal que, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Hermione pudo quitarle la playera sin problemas para luego acariciar suavemente su pecho descubierto.

Harry cerró los ojos al sentir las pequeñas manos de Hermione acariciándole con tanto detenimiento, para luego sujetarlas con las propias y llevarlas a sus labios para besar sus nudillos. Hermione encontró sus labios y pronto ambos regresaron al suelo, esta vez con Harry cubriendo su cuerpo en su totalidad. Harry intentó acomodarse, obteniendo como resultado un pequeño sonido de protesta por parte de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado y temeroso de haber hecho algo que la lastimara o molestara.

-El piso, está un poco duro… y frío- dijo mirándolo con expresión avergonzada.

Harry sonrió y rozó levemente sus labios antes de ayudarla a reincorporarse, la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como ella se acomodaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y le devolvía el abrazo.

-Sujétate fuerte- le dijo al tiempo que sentía como Hermione comenzaba a besar su pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las sensaciones que Hermione estaba provocando en él, Harry la abrazó aun más fuerte concentrándose en una de las tantas habitaciones de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sintió una fuerte sacudida, aferrándose con más fuerza a Harry, cuando estuvo segura de que se encontraban en el lugar en el que Harry había deseado aparecerse, se separó un poco de él observando a su alrededor. No tardó en reconocer la habitación en la que ella misma se había quedado durante los pocos días que habían pasado ahí mientras buscaban los horcruxes.

-Cuando llegué esta tarde, decidí que me quedaría aquí para no sentirme tan solo, así es que la arreglé un poco- dijo sonriendo.

Hermione le respondió de la única manera que parecía correcta en ese momento, es decir, besándolo una vez más.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Harry olvidara todo deseo de seguir hablando y correspondiera a su beso, sujetándola firmemente por la cintura y conduciéndola con pasos lentos hacia la cama que los esperaba. Una vez que Hermione alcanzó el borde de esta, Harry rompió el beso para comenzar a acariciar el cabello de Hermione quién no dejaba de sonreírle observándolo con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Reteniendo la respiración Harry dirigió sus temblorosas manos hacia los botones de la blusa de Hermione, encontrando dificultades para desabrochar cada uno de ellos; una risa suave inundó cada célula de su cuerpo para luego sentir las manos de Hermione sobre las suyas, ayudándolo en la difícil tarea de deshacerse de los botones, un enorme alivio se vertió dentro de él cuando pudo observar como deslizaba la blusa a través de sus hombros, acariciándolos al mismo tiempo que descubría todo lo que estaba oculto dentro de esa infame blusa, para luego soltar la respiración que había retenido todo ese tiempo.

Observó cómo Hermione comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior, símbolo inequívoco de que se encontraba nerviosa; aquel gesto, sacudió algo dentro de Harry, preguntándose la cantidad de veces que la había visto hacer lo mismo y la cantidad de veces que había desperdiciado la oportunidad de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, sintiendo como los senos de Hermione se presionaban contra su pecho, tomó sus labios y deslizó uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura mientras su otra mano comenzaba a jugar con los bordes del sujetador en su espalda.

Hermione lo arrastró consigo, provocando que ambos cayeran a la cama, para inmediatamente sentir como Harry se giraba en un intento por no aplastarla completamente, ambos se separaron y rieron pero Harry no tardó en ponerse serio y comenzar a besar de su cuello hacia abajo. Hermione comenzó a respirar mas rápido, sosteniendo a Harry de la nuca para acércalo más a ella mientras su otra mano viajaba por su espalda. Harry llevó una de sus manos hacia su espalda en un intento de desabrochar su sujetador, mientras que la otra comenzaba a ocuparse de desabrochar el pantalón, todo esto, sin dejar de besarla. Obtuvo éxito en ambas cosas, sin embargo deslizó su mano a través de su espalda aferrando su cintura y acariciándola con su pulgar mientras comenzaba a besar su vientre, sintiendo que se derretía por dentro al escuchar a Hermione pronunciar su nombre seguido de un suave gemido.

Harry se arrancó de los brazos de Hermione para luego hincarse colocando sus piernas a ambos lados de ella, pudo observar como el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba en un ritmo totalmente irregular a causa de los intentos de esta por controlar su respiración. Harry le sonrió y pudo ver como en la cara de Hermione se dibujaba una expresión que denotaba total confianza en él, con esto, Harry deslizó sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de Hermione e introdujo un pulgar en cada borde del pantalón, jugó un momento antes de comenzar a deslizarlo fuera del cuerpo de Hermione.

Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación que producían las manos de Harry sobre su piel y un sonido sordo le indico que su pantalón se encontraba ahora tirado en algún rincón de la habitación; Harry mantuvo las manos en sus tobillos antes de comenzar a subir lentamente recorriendo cada sección de las piernas de Hermione, esta jadeo al sentir a Harry acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos para luego sentir sus labios una vez mas reclamando los suyos.

Hermione comenzó a besar el hombro de Harry una vez que este comenzó a besar su cuello, y no pudo evitar morderlo levemente al sentir como él comenzaba a deslizar los tirantes del sujetador fuera de sus hombros y acariciaba la piel que este cubría. Por fin, Harry la deslizó completamente fuera de su cuerpo, besando sus brazos mientras lo hacía para luego bajar la mirada y contemplar extasiado lo que tenía frente a él.

Hermione se ruborizó y apartó la mirada de Harry, sin embargo, él tomo su barbilla obligándola a enfrentarse a él y la besó lenta y gentilmente hasta que ella le ofreció el acceso a su boca, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la piel recién descubierta provocando que Hermione gimiera dentro del beso y se moviera bajo él. Muy pronto su boca siguió a sus manos, sintiendo como la propia Hermione acunaba su cabeza contra ella mientras mordía su labio inferior intentando contener los sonidos que surgían de su garganta. Fue un movimiento de Harry lo que le hizo conocer a Hermione la evidencia de su deseo por ella al sentirlo presionado contra su vientre, en esta ocasión no pudo evitar un débil gemido que atrajo la atención de Harry, que no tardó en besarla nuevamente dejando a su cuerpo completamente sensibilizado. Las manos de Hermione se dirigieron hasta el pantalón de Harry, intentando inútilmente desabrocharlo ante todo lo que Harry estaba causando en ella, en esta ocasión, fue él quién acudió en su ayuda, dejando entre ellos el espacio suficiente para que Hermione pudiera desabrocharlo sin ningún problema, sus grandes deseos de conocer cosas nuevas, llevaron a Hermione a rozar lo que se ocultaba bajo el pantalón y ropa interior de Harry, causando que este dejara de besarla y emitiera una especie de gruñido ahogado contra sus labios. Hermione sonrió, introduciendo sus pulgares dentro de su ropa al igual que Harry había hecho con ella, él le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó su cabeza hasta sus senos para besarlos una vez más.

Hermione se arqueo contra él, momento que aprovechó Harry para rozar su vientre y comenzar a quitarle la única prenda que la cubría, se detuvo para llevar una de sus manos hacia el mismo lugar que ocupaba a su boca, logrando que Hermione comenzara a moverse con un poco más de desesperación.

-Harry- dijo, en una voz que no parecía la suya.

Harry se rió por toda respuesta, provocando que su aliento chocara contra la sensible piel de Hermione, la miró y la expresión de Hermione le indicó que si no se apresuraba se iba a meter en problemas, Harry se reincorporó un poco besando los párpados de Hermione deseando desaparecer ese gesto de su rostro; después, con un rápido movimiento digno del buscador que era, se despojó de la ropa que lo cubría, aventándola a un rincón para luego recostarse a un costado de Hermione, volvieron a besarse, y Harry utilizó su mano derecha para recorrer todo el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Hermione, deteniéndose en la ropa interior que ella aún utilizaba, lentamente, Harry comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, moviéndose lo necesario para no dejar de besar alguna parte de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía, finalmente volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el completo roce de sus cuerpos permaneciendo así durante unos momentos antes de que Hermione comenzara a acariciar y besar suavemente la espalda y hombros de Harry, él se abandonó a la sensación, descansando su cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro disfrutando de las caricias de Hermione; empezó a besar su cuello y hombros, comenzando a acomodarse en el espacio que Hermione había hecho para él. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla, pasando por sus senos, bajando por su vientre y muslos para luego emprender el camino de vuelta hacia arriba. Hermione por su parte se había aventurado a recorrer no solo su espalda, sino más allá, sintiendo a Harry estremecerse bajo el más ligero toque de sus manos.

Harry levantó su mirada hacia ella, observando en sus ojos todo aquello que siempre había estado ahí pero él no había sabido ver, la amistad, la lealtad, la ternura, la confianza y la fe incondicional en él, y algo más que derritió por completo su corazón y le hizo saber que ese era su lugar, justo en los brazos de su mejor amiga, con su corazón latiendo por él, así como el de él latía por ella. La besó intentando transmitirle con ese beso todo lo que despertaba en él, todo lo que significaba para él tenerla en su vida, y Hermione le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, transmitiéndole exactamente los mismos sentimientos. Una lágrima abandonó los ojos de Harry, siendo detenida por un suave beso de Hermione en su mejilla que de alguna manera se convirtió en el beso más dulce que había recibido en sus labios. Harry volvió a moverse, mirando una vez mas a Hermione, haciéndole un millón de preguntas en silencio, Hermione levantó su mano, acariciando su rostro negándose a romper su contacto visual, otorgándole con sus caricias cada una de las respuestas que necesitaba. Y entonces, Harry avanzó, lentamente, temeroso de dañar a la persona más importante de su vida, sin abandonar en ningún momento la luz de sus ojos castaños, milímetro a milímetro los fue uniendo, volviéndolos un solo ser, deteniéndose únicamente al encontrar la barrera que le indicaba la inocencia de su amiga, Harry la besó, terminando de unirlos, dándole el tiempo necesario para acostumbrarse a él.

-Te amo- dijo en un suspiro, con la voz entrecortada y toda la fuerza de su amor presionando fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

El miedo lo inundó al ver las lágrimas bañando el rostro de Hermione, temió moverse, pues no quería causarle mas daño, una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, antes de obligarlo a acercarse a ella para besarlo, lenta y suavemente, como sólo ella sabía hacer.

-Yo también te amo- dijo con lo que quedaba de su voz una vez que se separaron, moviéndose debajo de Harry indicándole que estaba bien, arrancando un débil gemido de la garganta de ambos, que Harry se encargó de ahogar al volver a besarla, besó sus párpados, su mejilla, acariciándola con sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo, moviéndose con la confianza que le daba su amistad, con el respeto que le debía como mujer y con el amor y el cuidado de un hombre enamorado.

Las manos de Hermione recorrían su espalda, acariciaban su cabello negro alborotándolo todavía más, para luego intentar peinarlo a la altura de su nuca, a donde se aferraba para permanecer en la realidad; Harry continuaba moviéndose, lenta o rápidamente, deseando prolongar ese momento para siempre; Hermione había rodeado su cintura con sus piernas, uniéndolo con más fuerza a ella.

Harry aceleró sus movimientos, besándola mientras con una mano sostenía su rostro, Hermione rompió el beso para ser ahora ella quién besara aquel rostro que había visto crecer durante tantos años y al que había aprendido a amar de diferentes formas a través de estos. Hundió su rostro en el hombro de Harry, sintiendo como él se fundía en ella no sólo con su cuerpo sino con su alma también. Hermione se aferró a él, mientras ambos sentían la verdadera magia surgiendo en ellos y explotando a su alrededor, sacudiendo sus cuerpos en cada terminal nerviosa que poseían.

Harry buscó su mirada, aun negándose a abandonar la unión que compartían, Hermione apartó el cabello que se pegaba a su frente, descubriendo la cicatriz que tanto dolor le había causado, la besó con todo el amor del que fue capaz, permitiendo luego que Harry capturara su mano y la besara hasta cansarse.

-Te amo- volvió a decirle, aun con la voz entrecortada y sosteniéndola firmemente entre sus brazos, Hermione sonrió y volvió a besarlo, para luego permitirle a Harry separarse de ella creando en ambos una sensación de vacío al instante; Harry la atrajo hacia él, permitiéndole usar su pecho como almohada mientras la cubría gentilmente con las sábanas.

Sonrió al sentir como Hermione besaba y acariciaba su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y besaba su cabello.

-Perdóname- dijo suavemente.

Hermione volteó a verlo y Harry no pudo evitar inclinarse y volver a besar sus labios.

-¿Porqué habría de perdonarte?-.

-Por ser tan ciego- dijo mirándola fijamente demostrándole que hablaba en serio.

Hermione le sonrió y volvió a besarlo. –Ya no lo estás, eso es lo único que importa-.

-Prométeme que siempre vas a estar conmigo, Hermione- pidió con gesto serio.

-Siempre- respondió.

-Y que te casarás conmigo-.

-¿No crees que es un poco pronto para eso?- dijo rápidamente volviendo a recostarse en su pecho, antes de que Harry pudiera notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido nuevamente.

-No- dijo firmemente girando su rostro hacia él.

-La verdad es que eres una excelente almohada- dijo con la voz ahogada.

-¿Eso es un sí?- preguntó sonriendo.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione comenzó a besarlo.

-¿Eso es suficiente para ti?-.

-No, aun tengo una pregunta más que hacerte-.

-¿Ah si?, ¿cuál?-.

-¿Estás dispuesta a tener muchos bebés conmigo?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

En esta ocasión, Hermione no intentó ocultar su sorpresa ante semejante pregunta, -¿bebés?, ¿no crees que para eso sí que es demasiado pronto?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No- dijo mientras se giraba y colocaba a Hermione debajo de él, -mientras mas pronto empecemos, mas bebés Potter tendremos- dijo antes de volverla a besar para callar cualquier protesta.

-Ron quieres darte prisa- preguntó una muy enfadada Ginny Weasley.

-Ya voy, ya voy, no entiendo cuál es la prisa, estoy seguro que no les pasará nada-.

-¡No es eso!- exclamó mas enfadada aún, -no pienso permitir que uno de sus momentos de depresión arruine mis planes para esta noche-.

-¿Planes?- preguntó extrañado Ron.

-¡Cállate y sube a buscarlos!-.

Ron corrió hacia las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, sin deseo alguno de enfrentarse a la furia de su hermana; luego de que habían terminado de cenar, Ginny había logrado preocupar lo suficiente a su madre como para autorizarlos para ir en busca de Harry y Hermione, habían buscado en todos los lugares que se le había ocurrido, dejando para el final Grimmauld Place puesto que Ginny estaba completamente convencida de que Harry no podría estar en un lugar tan sucio y de mal gusto, así es que, con resignación, comenzó a inspeccionar cada una de las habitaciones del piso superior.

Luego de que Harry le hubiese demostrado a Hermione su punto acerca de tener hijos lo mas pronto posible, ella se encontraba descansando cómodamente en su nueva almohada, mientras el jugaba con su enmarañado cabello castaño.

-Hermione-

Hermione apenas se movió puesto que comenzaba a quedarse dormida, sin embargo, movió ligeramente su mano para indicarle que le prestaba atención.

-Tu regalo de Navidad se quedó en La Madriguera- dijo apenado, -se supone que Hedwig te lo llevaría por la mañana-.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar, -tu regalo también está ahí, te prometo que te lo daré en cuanto volvamos- dijo volteando a verlo.

-Yo ya tengo mi regalo- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Eso es imposible- contestó en un tono que no admitía replica alguna, logrando que Harry sonriera aún más.

-Lo tengo justo aquí, en mis brazos- dijo antes de besarla.

-Te amo, Hermione, tú eres el único regalo que podría pedir en toda mi vida-.

Ron regresaba hacia las escaleras dándole vuelta a lo que acababa de escuchar, _-Te amo Hermione, tú eres el único regalo que podría pedir en toda mi vida-._

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro antes de comenzar a bajar lentamente, pensando en la mentira que tendría que inventar no solo a Ginny, sino a su familia entera para justificar la ausencia de Harry y Hermione durante lo que pensaba serían varios días.

FIN

--------------------------

Bueno, ¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito, ya que les aseguro que yo fui muy feliz mientras lo escribía.

Saludos  
Pao


End file.
